


Wolkenstille

by th3rm0pyl43



Series: Secundae [5]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Donation, Dreams, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Recovery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/pseuds/th3rm0pyl43
Summary: Liebe brachte Ikarus zu Fall, bevor ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass er nicht Ikarus war, das törichte Kind.Er war Adam.





	1. Morgengrauen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, Silence Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002951) by [th3rm0pyl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/pseuds/th3rm0pyl43). 

Gold, das sich in Rauch erhob, durchtrennt, zerbrochen wie der Spiegel, wie sein Leib. Selbst und Sein entfremdet durch Skalpelle, sicher geführt, und doch bissen sie tief und öffneten Wunden wie Zähne, rissen, rissen, _ rissen. _

Spien es als verzerrtes Bild wieder aus, das nie nur ersetzen sollte. Man gab ihm Waffen, Klingen, Ketten.

Der Spiegel sprach Wahrheit, die er nicht sehen wollte. Zersplittert wie alles, das er kannte, alles, was er hatte, alles, das er _ war _; doch schritt er schmerzlos durch die Scherben, weiter, auf der Suche nach Antworten, bis er am Abgrund stand, die Ordnung der Welt um ihn zerfiel und der eisige Ozean ihn verschlang.

Soldat, Diener, Sklave, Retter. Versiegelte Tore barsten, Schlösser von innen zerschlagen, und offenbarten der Welt sein Herz. Wie gebrandmarkt trug er sein Leid nach außen, bis Narben zu Rüstung wurden. Geschlagene Aufrichtigkeit bot die vergebende Hand, um Brücken neu zu erbauen, die Verrat niedergebrannt hatte; Straßen wie Adern, durch die aus Dankbarkeit Kraft zum Fließen kam. Der Phönix trank aus den Tiefen der Morgensonne; Fegefeuer griff nach seinen Flügeln, als er seine Fesseln abwarf und mutig ihr Licht ihn erfüllen ließ.

Und die Lüfte hießen ihn willkommen.

Albträume, einmal Blut witternde Bestien, stumpften ab zu zahnlosen Welpen, bis sie verschwanden wie er selbst in den Wolken. 

Nichts blieb mehr von seiner Furcht vor der See, nachdem er schon zweimal seine Seele aus ihrem eiskalten Griff wieder an sich gerissen hatte. 

Mit seinen letzten Grenzen durchbrochen wurde Genesis wieder wahr, als der Vater den Namen seines Erstgeborenen durch den Himmel jauchzte, _ Adam_. 

Der Erste, der neue Wege betrat, über dem Regen wie darin; Tränen fielen auf das Land, das allen gehörte, als es sich wand, hilflos im Würgegriff der Verschworenen, die der Menschen Ruf nach Rettung erstickten. Falsche Propheten nun wie damals, alles Gift und Lügen, das Licht scheuend, damit sie nicht darin zu Staub zerfielen. 

Furcht und tiefer Schmerz wichen, als er seine letzten Ketten zerbrach, flohen aus seinem geheilten Herzen und drangen in diese der Tyrannen, die sich Götter zu nennen wagten. Die selben Klingen, die einst seine eigene Unversehrtheit beschmutzten, aus den Schatten heraus geführt, wendeten sich nun gegen ihre Herren und begannen, an ihren Marionettenfäden zu nagen, wie sie seinen Leib entweiht hatten. Sie durchstachen Haut und schnitten in Fleisch und durchtrennten Adern, entfernten, was die Fäule berührt hatte, brachten Blut hervor, und Götter bluteten nicht, und ihr neues Augenlicht zwang sie in die Knie. Von Teufeln zu Lämmern, tobend wie Scheusale auf den Altar der Gerechtigkeit gezerrt durch Hände, die aus der Liebe eines Vaters ihre Stärke schöpften. 

Die selbe Liebe, die Ikarus zu Fall brachte, bevor ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass er nicht Ikarus war, das törichte Kind.

Er war Adam, Sohn von Himmelslicht, irdischen Müttern geboren, damit er seine Flügel verdiente. Geschlagener Geist und versehrter Leib, Glieder aus Stahl geformt wie aus Ton; der Vater schenkte ihm das Leben, um anzusehen, wie er wieder heilte. Splitter wurden zu Diamanten, Elend zu Kraft. Heilig wie die Liebe, die ihn dazu gemacht hatte.

Geißel von Tyrannen und ihrer Geheimnisse. Der Erste, der hinausging und die Erde beschritt; der den Himmel mit eigener Hand berührte und Mond und Sterne begrüßte.

Der Erste, der im Licht der neuen Sonne erwachte.


	2. Mitternacht

“Er ist immer noch kritisch. Wir brauchen noch eine weitere Bluteinheit, damit er durchkommt… aber unsere Reserven sind aufgebraucht, und das Zentrum hat die Hände voll. Ich fürchte, das war’s, Sir.”

Sarif schloss die Augen. Verdammt, natürlich brauchte Adam das, und natürlich konnte die Klinik jetzt nichts entbehren, da sie zuerst die schwer verletzten Überlebenden versorgen mussten. Was konnte er tun? Konnte er _ überhaupt _ etwas tun? Außer sich selbst zur Verfügung zu stellen…

Er bat den Assistenten, ihm seine eigene Patientenakte zu zeigen, und das Himmelblau seiner Augen leuchtete auf mit Hoffnung. _ Dort. _

Null, D-negativ.

Eine Übereinstimmung.

“Ich lasse ihn nicht sterben”, beharrte Sarif und streckte seinen natürlichen Arm aus.

* * *

Den üblen Gestank von Blut und Desinfektionsmittel nahm er schon fast nicht mehr wahr. Die Spezialistin arbeitete effizient und geschick, Sarif behielt die Überwachungsgeräte im Auge und sah zu, wie rote Warnmeldungen Stück für Stück verschwanden. Den _ Patienten _ selbst wagte er nicht anzuschauen, bis die Chirurgin sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen erlaubte.

“Er stabilisiert sich… gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sieht so aus, als wären all die Geschichten von Detroits bestem Chef wahr, Mr. Sarif”, bemerkte sie, grüne Augen zwischen Maske und Haube versteckt, als sie Sarif einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf. “Er schuldet Ihnen nichts weniger als sein Leben.”

Er nickte nur geistesabwesend und nahm nur halb wahr, wie die Spezialistin die Kanüle aus seinem Arm zog und die Entnahmestelle mit einem Pflaster bedeckte. Die Bildschirme zeigten, wie Adams Lebenszeichen sich langsam normalen Werten näherten, während seine aschfahlen Wangen wieder etwas Farbe annahmen. Er war bereit.

Obwohl Sarifs Finger halb taub waren, streckte er die Hand aus, um sanft Adams Haar zu streicheln, bis die Spezialistin ihn einen Augenblick später bat, den Operationssaal wieder zu verlassen. Er leistete ihr Folge, nahm auf der anderen Seite des großen Fensters Platz und beobachtete still und schwindelig dem Rest der Prozedur. Mit Argusaugen folgte er jeder der orangen und weißen Pakete, die er selbst vor weniger als einer halben Stunde zusammengesucht hatte, durch das Lager eilend, während Adam zur LIMB-Klinik gebracht wurde.

Die Chirurgin war schnell und gründlich, die Konzentration in ihren Augen schon fast hypnotisierend. Sie zuckte kaum zusammen, als, zwei Minuten, nachdem die Assistenten sie informiert hatten, dass die Anästhesie versagt hatte, Adam sich aufbäumte und _ schrie_. Zurück zu einem Neugeborenen, das mit dem Geschenk des Lebens nichts anzufangen wusste.

Jedes Mal, da seine sonst so ruhige Stimme gellend den Raum durchschnitt, zerschlug Sarifs Herz in eintausend Splitter und zermalmte diese zu Staub. Er zwang sich, hinzuschauen, Kiefer verkrampft, Tränen fließend aus Reue, die sich mit geschärften Krallen Platz machte. Reue, dass er es überhaupt weit hatte kommen lassen. Dass er nicht nur ersetzen ließ, was jenseits Rekonstruktion war, sondern auch noch wegnahm, was ohne Spätfolgen wieder hätte heilen können. 

Es wäre nicht zu spät gewesen, einzugreifen und die letzte Amputation aufzuhalten. Aber Sarif schwieg und sah zu, wie die Säge die Haut durchstieß und Adam wieder aufschrie, in der Hoffnung, der Himmel mochte ihn hören und den Albtraum beenden.

Endlich löste sich Sarif vom Anblick und verzog das Gesicht und ballte eine Faust, geschwächt von so einer großen Blutentnahme. Er schwor sich selbst und was auch immer für einer Gottheit, die zuhören mochte, Adam zu beschützen, immer, und nie wieder so sein unbezahlbares Vertrauen zu brechen. Reue zündete den Staub an, der von seinem Herzen übrig blieb, und all der Übermut, den er für gesunden Stolz gehalten hatte, ging in Flammen auf wie die Flügel des Ikarus.

Es brannte nieder wie er selbst sich gerade danach sehnte, das mit allem tun zu können. Dieselben Entscheidungen hätte er ohne Zögern für jeden einzelnen seiner Mitarbeitenden getroffen - er hatte keine Zweifel daran, zu wissen, was das Richtige war. Aber jetzt, da es Adam betraf, schickte das Richtige ihn büßend auf die Knie.

Scherben zu Staub zu Kristallglas, neu geschmiedet in höllischer Scham. Vielleicht geläutert. Nur Zeit konnte zeigen, ob sich dieser Schimmer von Hoffnung bewahrheiten würde.

Was Sarif noch als Letztes durch den Kopf ging, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war, dass noch viel mehr Albträume seinen Adam erwarteten.


	3. Tageslicht

Eiskalte Beklemmung wich bald zurück und scheute Adams Wärme. 

Sarif lag ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er die Augen öffnete. Seine Beine wurden langsam taub von all dem Gewicht, das auf ihnen darauf lag, aber das war in Ordnung. Immerhin hatte er sich selber entschieden, hier so zu sitzen.

Adam schlief friedlich unter einer weichen Decke, in bequeme Hosen und sein liebstes Kleidungsstück gehüllt - ein uraltes, verwaschenes, schlecht passendes _ Detroit Tigers_-T-Shirt. Kopf und Schultern ruhten auf Sarifs Schoß, Arme irgendwo, sein Körper und lange Beine auf dem Rest des Sofas. Sein regelmäßiger Atem strich über den Daumen der schwarz und goldenen Hand, die warm über seinem Herzen lag, während ihr Gegenstück durch sein etwas zerzaustes Haar fuhr, sanft, beruhigend. Noch immer fest an die Erinnerung an Schuld geklammert, um sich selbst zu zeigen, wie weit sie gekommen waren.

Sarifs glänzende Fingerspitzen, dank seiner eigenen Arbeit kaum weniger empfindlich als seine natürlichen es vor langer Zeit gewesen waren, berührten federleicht Adams Wange und erforschten sein Gesicht.

Die Verfärbung der Haut, wo einmal hakenförmige schwarze Linsenrahmen fest an Knochen gebunden waren, war mit bloßem Auge nicht mehr zu erkennen. Sein Bart war etwas weicher als früher, aber nicht weniger diszipliniert zugeschnitten. Trockene Lippen, aber ein Glas Wasser würde das gleich wieder beheben. Keine Spur mehr von Augenringen oder den einstigen tiefen Furchen auf seiner Stirn - Sorgen überwunden, doch nicht vergessen. Krähenfüße zeigten sich, wenn er lachte, ein Klang, den Sarif sich ins Gedächtnis brennen und bis an das Ende seiner Tage schätzen wollte. Er hatte so hart gearbeitet und so viel dafür gegeben, es wieder hören zu können, seinen Sohn frei zu sehen, frei von Ketten und Last und Lügen. Es war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, um zu sühnen - für ihn, und seinen eigenen Frieden.

Sarifs Lächeln verzog sich, als er sich erlaubte, die Tränen zu vergießen, die niemand außer Adam sehen durfte.

Sein Sohn. Sein starker, wunderschöner Sohn. Sein eigenes Blut, das Kind, das er nie haben konnte. Von einer Hoffnungsflamme für die Welt aufgeblüht zu ewigem Licht.

Sarif hielt ihn nahe bei sich, als er still weinte, die Hand wieder auf Adams Herz mit sanftem Druck, um die Kraft seines Schlagens zu spüren. Dasselbe Herz, das in dieser bangen Nacht durchgehalten hatte, weil es leben wollte. Berührt vom selben Erbarmen, das Adam so ohne zu zögern vergab, aber niemals selbst erfahren hatte.

Sarif hätte sich vielleicht vor langer Zeit einmal zu einem Gott bekannt. Aber als er sah, wie weit Adam bereit war zu gehen, um Menschen zu beschützen - das Gute, das er bewirken konnte, wenn er nur die Möglichkeit dazu hatte - die tiefe Dankbarkeit und Hoffnung, die durch sein Leid hindurch schien, glühend und machtvoll wie die Sonne - 

\- wie vor sieben Jahren ein halber Liter Blut die Welt verändert hatte - 

\- dann sah er auch, dass die Menschheit ihre eigenen Götter schuf. Baute ihre eigene Welt und schrieb ihre eigenen Worte und lenkte mit eigenen Händen ihr Schicksal. Konnte ihre eigenen Wunder _ sein_.

Adam war seine Lichtgestalt.

Sarif zügelte seine Grimasse in ein schiefes Lächeln, als meeresblaue Augen sich langsam öffneten.

Adam blinzelte einige Male, dann erwiderte er das Lächeln und hob eine Hand, um sanft die zu drücken, die auf seiner Brust lag. Wohlig seufzend räkelte er sich und ruhte weiter, so dass sich beide in der bloßen Vaterliebe sonnen konnten, die Sarif so lange verleugnet hatte.

Sarifs Tränen trockneten und er entspannte sich mit der Zeit. Übermannende Gedanken verblassten, ihr Platz von reiner Wärme eingenommen. Das Schweigen zwischen den beiden war angenehm; sie hatten genug Zeit mit Streit, Vorwürfen und beißendem Groll vergeudet. Neu angefangen und ihre eigenen Sorgen hinter sich gelassen, damit sie diese der Welt sehen konnten.

Nach einer Weile bewegte sich Adam etwas und hätte sich aufgesetzt, erinnerte sich aber gleich daran, warum er überhaupt hier lag. Sarif griff das Zeichen auf und streckte die Hand aus, schob die Decke beiseite, hob sachte den Saum von Adams Oberteil und beugte sich über ihn, um den dunkelroten, mit einem dünnen Pflaster bedeckten Fleck rechts neben seinem Nabel zu betrachten.

“Das ist ja schnell gegangen”, bemerkte er zufrieden. “Der kleine Übeltäter wird dich nicht mehr stören, und die Inzision ist schon fast wieder geschlossen.” Er gab der anderen Seite von Adams flachen Bauch einen sanften Klaps und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. “Patient entlassen!”

Adam nahm die Hand zur Unterstützung, um sich aufzusetzen. “Das neue _ Sentinel _ hast du ja nicht zum Spaß nur für mich angepasst.” Grinsend nahm er die Beine vom Sofa, inspizierte dann selbst die Wunde und quittierte Sarifs saubere Arbeit mit einem Nicken. “Kleines Wunder auch als das alte Modell.”

Sarifs Augen glänzten, diesmal nicht vor Tränen. “Nein, mein Junge, _ du _ bist das Wunder.” Ein drittes Mal legte er seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Brust und suchte seinen Blick. Saphire und Opale leuchteten in den Facetten des anderen.

Adam lächelte ihn für einen Augenblick nur an, bevor er sich etwas näher setzte und Sarif dann in eine enge Umarmung zog. Warme Hände liebkosten seinen Rücken, während er förmlich darunter schmolz und das juckende, wiederkehrende Bedürfnis befriedigte, einfach gehalten zu werden und _ sicher _ zu sein. Eine Sehnsucht, die zu lange schmerzvoll unerfüllt blieb, bis er sich selbst erlaubt hatte, sie zu erkennen, geschweige denn Linderung zu suchen - wie viele Wunden an seinem Körper und Geist, ob verheilt oder noch blutend, die immer etwas anderem hatten Vorrang gewähren müssen.

Irgendwann ließ er los. “Isaac wird wissen wollen, wie’s gegangen ist.”

“Er kam einmal vorbei, aber ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er nichts zu befürchten hat, ganz egal, ob es gut gegangen ist oder nicht. Vertrauen von Anfang an, hm?” Sarif lehnte sich grinsend zurück, und Adam schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

“Vielleicht kennst du meinen Körper besser als ich selbst, aber denk nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass ich dich auch nur mit einem Stethoskop in seine Nähe lasse”, gab Adam zurück. “Außer für eine Appendektomie.”

Sarif hob nur eine Augenbraue und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die verdeckte Wunde, dann lachten beide auf. Das gegenseitige Necken würde ein anderes Mal weitergehen.

“Ich liebe dich, Adam.” Jedes Mal, wenn er diese Wahrheit aussprach, fühlte sich wie das erste an. Er strich Adam über die Wange und küsste seine Stirn, darin bestätigt durch ein friedvolles Seufzen von seinem Sohn. Reiner Stolz erfüllte ihn, dass er sogar amtlich das Recht hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Nicht, dass ihn kümmerte, was auf dem Papier stand - aber der Augenblick, in dem Adam die letzte Unterschrift niedergesetzt hatte, war auch als Erinnerung ein Segen.

“Ich dich auch, David.” Eine glänzend schwarze Hand drückte sanft Sarifs Schulter, und das war genug, denn Adams Gestik sprach immer Bände. Als er sich erhob, schenkte er ihm zum Abschied ein Lächeln, das heller leuchtete als ein wolkenloser Himmel.


End file.
